Cooking food has historically been messy. Pots and pans are utilized to contain liquids formed by, or added to, an item being cooked. High temperatures impart high energy to both the food and any associated liquids, and this combination can lead to splattering of the cooking liquid. Back splashes in kitchens are used to make clean up after cooking easier, and to prevent permanent damage to walls in the cooking area.
Screens mounted on handles have been used to reduce and/or eliminate splashing and splattering of cooking liquids. However, screens have the distinct disadvantage that they must be removed in order to fully inspect and/or adjust the item being cooked. Likewise, spices and oils, or any other material, may not be added spontaneously to the cooking implement without first removing the screen. Additionally, screens can trap cooking vapors, which can create condensation, increasing the splatter and compromising the cooking process.
There is a need for an effective splash guard that allows cooking vapors to escape freely and also enables a cook to inspect and/or adjust the item being cooked, as well as enabling the addition or removal of material from the cooking implement, without the added step of removing a splatter screen.